


Distress Call

by egosoffire



Series: Ben and Poe -- Young Love. [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Illness, M/M, Young Love, general fluffiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egosoffire/pseuds/egosoffire
Summary: Part 5 in a series of drabbles/ficlets about the pre-canon relationship of Ben Solo and Poe Dameron.Poe comes down with an illness and BB-8 makes a distress call.





	Distress Call

Poe could not remember the last time he’d gotten sick. It wasn’t that it  _ never  _ happened, but he was pretty sure the last time he’d felt this ill he was running around in the yard playing toy spaceship. Now, he was a grown man, grounded from flying his  _ real  _ ship because he was experiencing a virus that was floating all around the station. 

“You sure you’re okay to be left alone, Dameron?” 

He forced his eyes open to see Mira, one of the young medical technicians. She had her faithful droids nearby, and he could hear the shrill beeping binary conversation they were having with BB-8. The tiny astromech droid was telling them in no-nonsense terms just how unwell Poe was.

“Snitch,” he huffed under his breath. “I’ll be fine.” 

A long beep made even the stern-faced medic laugh. Poe felt like his head was on fire, so he couldn’t even respond. Instead, he closed his eyes and drifted off. He must be feverish. There was no way his droid would be stubborn enough to do what he was threatening.

“Yeah, sure you’re calling Ben,” he laughed, allowing himself to sleep. Sleep would make everything feel better. 

When Poe awoke next, it was to a cool cloth pressed against his burning forehead. He blinked a few times, expecting to see Mira in front of him. He nearly jumped a yard when his unfocused eyes saw Ben. His Ben, dark hair longer and framing his face, was sitting at his bedside. 

“Ben?” he whispered. 

“I got a distress call from the droid,” Ben replied, a warm laugh escaping him. “Said that you were sick and being a stubborn idiot. I happened to be close by so I flew to you.” 

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Poe said, blinking a few times. He found that the light burned his overly sensitive eyes. He wanted to look at Ben, who he hadn’t seen in weeks, but kept them closed anyway. “I’m sure Skywalker’s going to be furious…”

“My uncle and I have been struggling to get along anyway,” Ben assured, removing the cool cloth and pressing his equally icy lips to Poe’s forehead. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this sick. That medic girl was telling me about the bug going around. It’s terrible.”

“I won’t argue there,” Poe said, fighting the urge to fall back to sleep. He didn’t want to waste a moment that he and Ben were together. “I missed you so damn much, Ben. It’s really...sucked, having you away.”

“I know.” Ben reached for his hand and held it tightly. Poe squeezed back, weary. “I’ve missed you so much, Poe. It’s made it a lot harder to focus on my training. I don’t think he understands that.”

“Didn’t he ever love someone?”

“Not like this, I don’t think,” Ben murmured, fingers brushing gently over Poe’s palm in a way that was soothing. He was pretty sure he was going to fall back to sleep. “Some people don’t. I think it’s hard for him to understand what you truly mean to me.” 

“It’s almost over,” Poe comforted, opening his eyes a crack to see distress on Ben’s face. “Thank you for coming. I didn’t want to interrupt you, but I’m sure glad to see you.” 

“Glad to see you too,” Ben murmured.

“Really sucks, though, that the one time you come to see me and you can’t even kiss me.” 

“Oh really?” Ben asked, and even in his blurry vision, Poe could see a glint in his boyfriend’s eyes. “I can’t?” 

“No, you’ll get si-”

Ben’s lips on his blurred out everything else from his mind.  


End file.
